1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail polisher for automatically filing and polishing the finger nails at home or in beauty shop, etc.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional practice, nail filing and nail polishing have all been performed by manual with the emery boards (papers), etc. Accordingly, it takes a long time to remove ridges, file, and polish the nail for finishing, which have to be worked out for each individual finger nail. Therefore, in the beauty shop, a lot of work load should be appropriated for such operations, resulting in a serious drawback in efficiency of overall work. Furthermore, the results of nail polishing by manual work varies depending on the skill and experience of the individual. Hence, when the nail polishing is done by oneself at home or by unskilled manicurist, the finished work does not always come out satisfactory.